


Piccoli segreti, grandi bugie

by darkrin



Series: Non un'altra stupida commedia dell'ABC [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Non è facile parlare con Nico di Angelo. Will ha l’impressione di essere diventato un cacciatore, intento a inseguire una riottosa preda tra i bisturi e i tavoli settori, tra il pavimento grigio e le fredde e asettiche mura dell’ospedale, tra i guanti di lattice e le macchie di sangue sui vestiti da tagliare, rimuovere, buttare negli appositi contenitori.o: Nico Di Angelo è il nuovo medico legale della struttura e Will pensa che sia /suo/ compito dimostrarsi accogliente





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- scritta per il decimo p0rnfest di fanfic_italia sul prompt: EROI DELL'OLIMPO Nico di Angelo/Will Solace medical au.  
> \- ugh è a prima volta che scrivo su di loro e temo di essere andata tantissimo OOC /o\ perdonatemi;  
> \- il gioco di carte dell'Inferno di Dante esiste davvero, ma non so come si giochi.

 

  
Gli ospedali sono divisi in reparti, a loro volta suddivisi in dipartimenti, per star dietro alla sempre maggior tendenza della medicina moderna a specializzarsi in settori sempre più piccoli.  
\- Dovresti occuparti di microchirurgia della mano – gli ha detto suo padre, quando Will era ancora poco più di un ragazzino con cento e più volantini di college davanti e nessuna idea su quale scegliere. Su cosa scegliere.  
\- È la specializzazione del futuro – aveva continuato suo padre che, nonostante le sue camicie di dubbio gusto e la sua tendenza ad improvvisare haiku nel peggiore dei momenti, è uno dei migliori chirurghi d’emergenza sulla piazza.  
L’aveva detto, corrugando leggermente la fronte in quella posa che lo faceva sembrare sempre un po’ più vecchio, un po’ più vicino alla sua età di quanto Apollo desiderasse.  
Will aveva tentato di dargli ascolto, l’aveva fatto davvero, ma c’era qualcosa nella chirurgia, nei medici che quando era stato ricoverato per un’appendicite si erano limitati a seguire il suo caso con rapide occhiate alla sua cartella e un orecchio teso solo alle parole degli specializzandi, che non gli era andato giù. Will voleva poter toccare la spalla dell’anziana signora ricoverata nella stanza accanto alla sua, voleva stringere la mano della ragazza rannicchiata sulle scomode sedie della sala d’attesa mentre dirigeva i suoi muscoli e i suoi tendini come un direttore d’orchestra per insegnare alle sue dita a muoversi di nuovo.  
Si era iscritto a fisioterapia, con gran dolore di sua madre e un leggero alzare di spalle del padre, che aveva accolto la notizia con la sufficienza con cui accoglieva qualsiasi cosa gli venisse comunicata in prosa.  
   
I reparti ospedalieri sono costruiti sulle spalle del personale medico, degli infermieri, degli operatori sanitari che ogni mattina si alzano con il solo scopo di far funzionare le cose. O almeno questo è quello che gli avevano spiegato in una delle prime lezioni che aveva frequentato.  
A volte Will si chiede se il loro ospedale non sia piuttosto costruito su maltenuti segreti: quello di Piper che è convinta che nessuno sia in grado di vedere i suoi capelli spettinati, quando esce dalla sala di guardia, o le occhiate che scambia con Jason Grace; quello di Annabeth e delle sue mani che a volte ancora tremano, quando stringe il bisturi tra le dita, e Will immagina che la donna stia pensando all’incidente in cui è stata coinvolta con suo marito e alle _settimane, mesi, anni_ di riabilitazione che ha dovuto seguire per recuperare una sufficiente mobilità delle dita; il suo, di cui né Piper né Annabeth sanno nulla, che è nuovo e cammina per i corridoi del Camp Hal General Hospital con la stessa incertezza con cui li attraversa il nuovo medico legale della struttura.  
   
***  
   
La prima volta che Will vede Nico di Angelo è quando Chirone sta mostrando l’ospedale al ragazzo. Non è una prassi e non è neanche necessario farlo, ma l’uomo è convinto che essere amichevole con i nuovi assunti li renda meno propensi a chiedere un trasferimento altrove.  
C’è una delicata bellezza nel volto e nel corpo di Nico di Angelo, nel riserbo con cui sembra muoversi sotto le luci bianche dell’atrio dell’ospedale; c’è qualcosa che attrae Will nel saluto privo di qualsiasi sorriso che l’uomo gli rivolge e nella voce sottile e sterile con cui il nuovo arrivato mormora:  
\- Piacere, Nico di Angelo. –  
\- È il nostro nuovo medico legale – spiega Chirone.  
Will annuisce: la notizia dell’arrivo del medico che avrebbe sostituito il vecchio Geras aveva rapidamente fatto il giro dell’ospedale, creando reazioni di sconcerto e panico tra i dipendenti. La leggenda voleva che Geras, con i suoi capelli canuti, la sua espressione arcigna sul volto e una maledizione per tutti i medici più giovani di lui, fosse stato assunto prima ancora che fossero gettate le fondamenta su cui era stato costruito l’ospedale e che sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre ( - Se Geras se ne va, sarà la fine, ragazzi. Lui era l’unica cosa a proteggerci dall’Apocalisse. - - Hodge, non ti sembra di esagerare? -).  
\- È stato allievo di Minosse – continua Chirone, inconsapevole della smorfia che si dipinge sul volto del nuovo medico, a quelle parole.  
   
***  
   
Non c’è nessun motivo per cui Will Solace, fisioterapista emerito, si rechi nel reparto di medicina legale o, peggio, nell’annesso obitorio. Per la prima volta l’uomo si trova a chiedersi se non sarebbe stato preferibile intraprendere una carriera medica o chirurgica; se non avrebbe fatto meglio a scegliere qualcosa – oncologia, ematologia, chirurgia d’urgenza - che potesse giustificare la sua presenza di fronte a quella soglia.  
Stringe le due tazze di caffè che tiene tra le dita ed esala un respiro profondo.  
_Posso essere amichevole_ , si dice. _Posso essere qui perché ho incrociato Nico ed è nuovo e posso essere accogliente._  
   
***  
   
\- Non volevo venire a lavorare qui – afferma Nico, una volta, guardando fisso la parete bianca del suo ufficio.  
Will è stato nello studio di tanti medici, da quello di suo padre, quando era solo un bambino, a quello di Piper, poche ore prima, e tutti contenevano tracce del suo occupante: foto o disegni appesi alle pareti, fermacarte di dubbio gusto o penne colorate sulla scrivania. Quello di Nico è sterile come una sala operatoria e privo di qualsiasi traccia del suo passaggio, come se l’uomo fosse appena arrivato o pronto ad andarsene.  
Will emette un leggero verso d’assenso, nella speranza che questo spinga Nico ad andare avanti, ma Di Angelo non aggiunge altro.    
   
***  
   
Il Dottor di Angelo è arrivato solo da qualche settimana ed è diventato, da subito, uno dei principali argomenti di discussione della mensa ospedaliera insieme alle carote (- Sono quasi certa che non siano davvero carote. Hai mai visto delle carote che abbiano questo sapore e questa consistenza? -) e al figlio di Hodge, il capo della sicurezza del Pronto Soccorso (- Questo pomeriggio vado a trovare Mellie, volete venire? - - Ancora non ci credo che Hodge sia in grado di occuparsi di un bambino. - ). Alcuni sospettano che Nico di Angelo sia in realtà un vampiro o che abbia più di cent’anni e non lasci mai il dipartimento di Medicina Legale perché per sopravvivere deve passare almeno dodici ore al giorno in ibernazione; altri si limitano a lamentarsi di quanto sia scostante.  
Will non prende mai parte a quelle discussioni: non è certo che quello che avrebbe da dire soddisferebbe i suoi ascoltatori.  
\- Pare che Nico di Angelo andasse all’università con il marito di Annabeth – gli annuncia Piper, un giorno a mensa. – E pare che avesse una cotta per lui. –  
È appena tornata da un consulto nel reparto di Endocrinologia in cui è stata chiamata, non per le sue capacità come cardiologa, ma perché serviva qualcuno che parlasse francese e ha, sulla fronte, quella minuscola ruga di frustrazione che le si dipinge sul volto ogni volta che si sente valutata per i motivi sbagliati: ogni volta che qualcuno le fischia per strada o le chiede se è davvero figlia di Afrodite o la ferma per i corridoi del reparto per complimentarsi con lei dell’ultimo film di suo padre.  
   
***  
   
Non è facile parlare con Nico di Angelo. Will ha l’impressione di essere diventato un cacciatore, intento a inseguire una riottosa preda tra i bisturi e i tavoli settori, tra il pavimento grigio e le fredde e asettiche mura dell’ospedale, tra i guanti di lattice e le macchie di sangue sui vestiti da tagliare, rimuovere, buttare negli appositi contenitori.  
A volte Will alza lo sguardo dal caffè, tè, pranzo, che ha portato in offerta e Nico lo guarda come quel daino che gli ha tagliato la strada, una volta, nel mezzo di una foresta; altre volte il ragazzo lo studia come se Will fosse un corpo di cui scoprire la segreta causa di morte, come se volesse incidergli lo sterno e sollevargli le coste per vedere cosa vi si nasconda sotto.  
   
***  
   
\- Se stai cercando di convincermi a mischiarmi agli altri dipendenti, puoi smettere di farlo– gli annuncia Nico, un pomeriggio. Fuori piove come se il cielo stesso volesse cadere loro addosso e le gocce di pioggia descrivono interi ruscelli sul vetro freddo delle finestre appannati dal calore della stanza.  
– Non sono come voi – aggiunge dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Will annuisce, sorride e finge di non sentirsi deluso. Finge di non sentirsi ferito, quando, quella sera, attraverso il vetro sporco e umido delle finestre di un bar, intravede Nico sbuffare e arrossire per qualcosa che Jason Grace gli sta dicendo, seduto di fronte a lui a un minuscolo tavolino del locale.  
   
***  
   
A volte gli sembra una battaglia persa in partenza questa sua, con Nico. Gli sembra di essere un soldato in trincea, con il sapore della polvere da sparo nella gola, le ginocchia immerse nel fango e l’impossibilità di avanzare oltre, di avvicinarsi al ragazzo che gli sta di fronte.  
Will cerca di fare la lista delle cose che, in quei mesi, ha imparato di Nico: sa che aveva una sorella, sa che è stato allievo di Minosse, ma è successo qualcosa e Nico non ama parlarne, sa che ha una strana passione per un gioco di carte sull’Inferno di Dante e che se potesse scegliere mangerebbe solo Happy Meal. Fa una lista e realizza di non sapere niente dell’uomo che gli sta di fronte.  
Nico distoglie finalmente lo sguardo dalla finestra e dalla notte che è calata, mentre Will gli raccontava dell’ultimo paziente che ha seguito e di come è stato crescere ad Austin, del caldo estivo che sembrava penetrargli nella cute e scaldargli anche le ossa; delle canzoni che sua madre gli cantava per farlo addormentare la sera.  
Nico non capisce: cosa ci faccia Will lì ogni giorno, perché lo cerchi, perché gli parli. Perché un uomo solare come Will Solace, un uomo che ha tutto, debba perdere il suo tempo a parlare con lui che non sarà mai come quei medici che accolgono i pazienti con un sorriso, che sanno sempre cosa dire, che non guardano mai le proprie mani e le vedono ancora sporche di batteri, di sangue, di morte.  
La luce dei lampioni illumina il profilo di Nico – le ciglia scure, gli zigomi pallidi, la bocca rossa - e crea nuove ombre sul suo volto quando Nico si morde il labbro e Will pensa che vorrebbe poterlo baciare. Vorrebbe poter superare la distanza che li separa, stringere le dita intorno al colletto della camicia che Nico indossa, accarezzargli la nuca e baciarlo.  
Nico lo guarda e mormora:  
\- Dovresti andare. Si sta facendo tardi. –  
Will sa che è sbagliato, che la guerra è ben peggio di qualsiasi cosa lui stia passando. Ha lavorato con veterinari e invalidi e non vuole davvero paragonarsi è solo che: _una guerra_ , Nico lo fa sentire come se fosse in guerra.  
La porta dell’ufficio gli si chiude alle spalle con un schiocco secco che ricorda quello degli spari che ha visto solo in televisione.  
   
***  
   
Il segreto di Will è nuovo come l’arrivo di Nico di Angelo al Camp Hal General Hospital, come il sorriso, minuscolo, che Nico gli ha rivolto un giorno; come la mano che Will stringe intorno al suo sesso, nel silenzio della sua stanza; come i gemiti e i sospiri che pensare a Nico gli strappa, come il ritmo della sua mano che accelera e il sudore che gli imperla la fronte, mentre si avvicina a quell’orlo.  
Dietro le palpebre chiuse, ha solo immagini di Nico: lo vede piegato sulla sua scrivania o in piedi in una delle sale medici dell’ospedale, con le labbra gonfie socchiuse in una supplica o un’imprecazione, la fronte imperlata di sudore e i capelli scuri spettinati dalle sue dita; lo immagina per la prima volta senza più alcuna barriera a separarli; sente quasi il sapore della sua pelle pallida sotto la lingua, del suo piacere nella gola.  
Quando Will viene nella sua mano, con un ultimo singulto roco, immagina che siano le mani o le labbra di Nico quelle strette intono al suo sesso. 

 


End file.
